


An Innocent Crush

by pari_gin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But IS the player, F/M, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Other, Papyrus is a virgin, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader has a vagina, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pari_gin/pseuds/pari_gin
Summary: Both you and Papyrus have developed crushes on each other after all the monsters moved into the human world, unknowing that the other is also crushing on the other. That is, until one day, you notice Papyrus is acting a bit different.
Relationships: Papyrus/Reader
Kudos: 47





	An Innocent Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought after 5 years I'd be writing Undertale smut. But I wanted to write just a good, solid fanfic that felt right with Papyrus. I'm super embarrassed by this. Anyways, Papyrus would treat you right.

After breaking the barrier, everyone seemed to settle down in their own homes. Luckily everyone found a nice quiet neighborhood to spend their lives close together. You’d decided to also live with the monsters, as it felt natural to remain with them. You stayed with Toriel most nights, as the kind woman was more than happy to allow you to stay as she taught at the school. But at times, you often couch surfed at Papyrus and Sans’s place.

You’d grown close to the skeletons after your encounter with them in the underground. Papyrus with his joyful pride and Sans with his humor, you found being in their presence comforting. Sans to you was like a brother, you joked with him and hung out; he was nice to be around. Papyrus though…Papyrus was different.

You know that first date wasn’t real. You know he’d told you that he’d only felt platonically but… You couldn’t help but blush at the way he hugged you whenever you left their house. The way he seemed so confident in himself, the way as he helped uplift your spirits on sad days, the way you sat so close to each other on the couch watching Mettaton’s new show, and your arms barely brushing… You always hoped your blush never showed through as much as it felt.

But it felt wrong. He didn’t view you that way, he’d told you that himself. But even with that, whenever you looked at his big, goofy smile, and heard his laugh…your heart soared. But little did you know, Papyrus also watched you below him as he taught you how to cook (he wasn’t great at it, and you offered some advice to improve on his spaghetti making skills.) The way you’d casually bump each other in the kitchen, Papyrus had never felt that sort of warmth in his bones being this close to someone. This was a lot different from when he first met you. Now he felt…closer. A heat was in his face when you smiled at him, and all of a sudden, his confidence would slip away into a shyness.

Suddenly, he had found this new urge to be closer to you wherever you went. When you’d grab his arm or sat close to him, he somehow yearned to be even closer as you were touching. But what did that mean? It was sort of similar to how he’d see Mettaton on the screen of his TV but…this was far more intimate. Was this…what a crush felt like?

You woke up from napping on Papyrus and Sans’s couch, a commercial playing for Muffet’s spider treats welcoming you back. It was late afternoon, and you could see the beam of golden sunlight entering through the window. It was getting late, and you’d already spent the night here. You didn’t want to be overbearing and spend another. So, it was best to say goodbye for now and head back to Toriel's. As you made your way up the stairs and towards Papyrus’s room, you suddenly felt this urgent feeling of anxiety. It’d actually been a long time since you’ve been in Papyrus’s room; most of your time was spent in their living room, watching TV or cooking. You haven’t even seen his room since he moved in. Seeing his room…alone with him. You shook your head at your ridiculous thoughts and went ahead and knocked.

“Y-Yes?” You heard him stutter from within his room.

“It’s me, Papyrus. Can I come in?”

“U-Uh, yeah! That’s fine, come right in.”

Papyrus didn’t sound like his usual self. It was very obvious to take note of. Did you interrupt something? Was he crying? The latter made your heart leap with worry as you opened the door. Papyrus was sitting on his bed (a new and improved race car bed, that is. Full size instead of his older twin size), and looked up at you nervously. You took note of his light blush underneath his eyes, a pale orange and pink mixed into one. Oh no, did you actually interrupt something? You felt more embarrassed than you did before.

“Hey, is…is everything alright? I can just go if you’d—”

“No! No, it’s okay I uh…I want you to stay, if that’s okay.”

That took you by surprise. Papyrus has never really requested something like that from you. Something really must be wrong. He seemed jittery, and if it weren’t for his lack of skin, you’d know he’d be sweating a little bit right now. So you entered and shut the door behind you, making your way towards him as he scooted over, allowing you to sit next to him. It was almost like he didn’t want to look at you, turning slightly to acknowledge you, but looking at the wall opposite of you.

“Papyrus…what’s wrong? Is everything alright?” you asked.

Papyrus fiddled his gloved hands together innocently, looking down at them as he knocked his knees together.

“(Y/N)…do you ever feel…like when you're near someone, you get really warm? Even when the thermostat hasn’t been changed? And no matter how close they are, it never feels close enough? Or whenever you see them, s-suddenly it’s like the whole room is filled with light? Even when there’s…no more light than there was in the room before they entered?”

Papyrus rubbed the back of his skull.

“Whenever you run into me, or touch me… I feel like my bones are covered in butterflies! Or like, little bugs. It’s weird…but I sort of like it?”

You couldn’t believe you were hearing this. Your face lit up a bright pink.

“A-Anyways, Human, what I’m trying to say is… I-I know I said on our first date that I only feel for you like a friend b-but…” Papyrus’s eyes nervously shift towards you. “…I think…I t-think that’s changed.”

You brought your hand up close to your face, as if you were about to cover it from surprise. Papyrus looked scared for a brief moment.

“B-But if you don’t feel the same way!! We can just go back to friendship!! I’d enjoy your platonic company just as much as I’d like your r-romantic company! I am the Great Papyrus after all, I can never have too many friends—”

“Papyrus.”

You settled your hand overtop of his own, his focus on you now as a blush grew stronger on his face. You smiled towards him, and that seemed to calm him.

“I…l-like you too. I just…never brought it up because I didn’t want to ruin the friendship we have…”

“You could never ruin our friendship, (Y/N)!”

“I know but, I just…I’m just so happy right now.”

Papyrus beamed, his smile getting bigger as he heard that from you. His head dipped down quickly and pressed his teeth against your cheek in a kiss. Your whole body felt covered in heat as you held his skull with your hands delicately and kissed his teeth instead. He seemed surprised, but remained close.

“Wowie! My first kiss!”

You giggled at him, but noticed he still seemed a bit off. One of his legs was still bouncing anxiously.

“Papyrus, is that everything you wanted to tell me?”

Papyrus seemed surprised by that comment, as suddenly, his entire face seemed to go an orange-y pink. “Y-Yes human! It’s fine, no worries!”

You scrunched up your eyebrows at this. You could almost see the metaphorical sweat drip from his skull. “It’s just a monster thing! It happens every once in a while, it’s nothing for you to worry about, Human! It’s…it’s like a cycle thing.”

A cycle thing?

Oh.

_Oh._

Your heart started to race upon finally making the connection. So monsters…have heat? You guess it wasn’t something extremely odd, but it took you by surprise. You gulped as you heard your heartbeat throughout your entire body.

“Do…do you want me to help?” you asked.

Papyrus couldn’t look you in the eyes as he balled up his fists on his legs. He almost seemed to visibly shake.

“…Please?” Papyrus cleared his non-existing throat. “I-If…if you’re okay with it.”

You also started to shake. It’s been a while since you’d been this nervous about doing this kind of stuff with someone. Maybe it was because Papyrus felt so innocent, it was as if you were doing something wrong, but he wanted this. He asked this of you. And you _wanted_ to help him. He trusted you.

You gently caressed his jaw, bringing him towards you as you kissed his teeth again. Almost in that moment, everything seemed to freeze in time. Both of you stopped shaking as everything seemed to settle in place. You knew Papyrus couldn’t exactly kiss back, but he seemed to enjoy it anyways. You felt a hand glide across your waist, Papyrus’s hand holding you gently. This was it. This was the closeness you both craved. Almost jolting, you felt something wet on the surface of your lips. Papyrus seemed to notice your surprise, because he moved back a bit.

“Sorry, do you want me to stop?” he asked nervously. “I-I’ve never done stuff like this before… All I know is from some books I’ve gotten from Alphys!”

You shook your head. “No I just—I wasn’t expecting you to have a tongue.”

Papyrus blinked his eye sockets a few times. “Oh! Yes, I can make it out of magic, you see?” he said, sticking his tongue out.

You giggled, and he smiled at your laugh, as both of you moved back to where you were. You felt the wet surface of his tongue again against your lips. This time you were ready as you allowed him entrance. As his tongue ran up against your own, you noticed it didn’t have the same texture as a human’s. It was more smooth, and less like real flesh. You moved your other hand on his leg as you started to rub it back and forth, and he seemed to be enjoying that. You both situated yourself to both be sitting on his bed, legs crossed over one another’s. Papyrus leaned over your small size, but he kept you steady with one hand on your back.

Papyrus’s hand slowly pulled at the bottom of your shirt. “Can I…take this off?”

You nodded, and let him grab it as he pulled it over your head. After, you shimmied off your pants. But in the light of the dimming room, you were embarrassed that Papyrus’s eye sockets were on you. And he was staring. Almost bewildered at the sight of you. You curled up in on yourself, embarrassed at your bareness, even with your bra and underwear still covering yourself.

“No! You don’t need to hide… Y-You just look so…beautiful,” Papyrus said in awe.

You covered your face in embarrassment, but Papyrus hands slid back onto your skin, and slowly you allowed yourself to open up to his gaze. His hands passed your legs and over the curves of your body, fascinated by the look of you. This also had to be the first time he’d ever seen a human in their underwear.

“Um, I’m not really sure how to…remove your bra.”

You giggled, and moved your hands behind your back to unclasp it. You slowly let it slide off, revealing your breasts to the room around you. Papyrus was staring yet again, and he removed the gloves from his hands, allowing you to feel the bones of his hands on your ribcage. They were surprisingly smooth, smoother than you were expecting. Similar texture to how his head is. They were also warm from being in his gloves.

“Is it okay…if I touch them?” Papyrus asked politely.

“Y-Yeah, that’s fine.”

He nodded and slowly ran his hands up the rest of his ribcage to reach the bottom of your breasts, running his thumbs over the swell. Then, he finally brought his hands up to cup them both. Your whole body shuttered at his touch, and you couldn’t help but close your eyes at the feeling of pleasure as he massaged them.

“Y-you can also focus on the…the nipple to give more pleasure,” you whispered to him.

Papyrus did just that, following your suggestion as his thumbs started to rub against your nipple, sometimes flicking over it. You let a groan escape your mouth, and which seemed to boost Papyrus’s confidence. He pulled you close to him, head dipping low as his mouth got close to your breasts, his tongue escaping his mouth to lick over one of your boobs. His tongue seemed to be a lot more nimbler than a human tongue, easily being able to curl around the nipple and flick it graciously. When he felt like he spent enough time on that one, he moved to the next, giving that breast just as much attention.

He was so soft it was almost sickening, but you loved it. He took care of you so gently. The way he held you, and how his full attention was on you, it felt…nice. You didn’t feel like you were being invaded at all. It felt you were being carefully tended to. But that’s how Papyrus is. He’s kind, and he wants your happiness. You held his skull as he continued to wrap his tongue around your breast while his hand massaged the other, before he licked up towards your neck and kissed you there.

“How was that?” Papyrus whispered. You’d never heard him speak so low before.

“It was great, Papyrus. You did great,” you laughed in a low tone.

You got up on your knees and kissed the top of his head. Now it was your turn as you kissed the side of his face gently. He seemed so shy while you’re so close to him, it was precious. The way he blushed and smiled as you planted little kisses on his cheeks and temples… His hands rubbed the back of your thighs as they ran up and over your butt. You giggled as he squeezed and massaged your ass as you kissed his neck vertebrae, your tongue sneaking out to lick them slightly as he gasped. You wrapped your lips around one of the vertebrae and sucked on it slightly. He grabbed you tight. You couldn’t leave any hickies, but you were glad he could feel it anyhow.

You gasped as his boney hands reached under your underwear, squeezing your ass as you groaned, hips gyrating against the air. Papyrus moved closer to you, slowly pulling your panties down your legs. He moved back to look at you, his head tilting in awe, before looking up at you nervously.

“I-I’m…not quite sure what to do here. I’m sorry.”

You shook your head at him. “No it’s fine. Here, I’ll help.”

You took his hand and gently placed on the front of your pussy. His hand wasn’t soft like flesh, but it wasn’t rough, so it sort of felt like a plastic vibrator pressing on you. Except, without the vibrations, that is.

“Just rub here. And this is where I get the most stimulation from,” you informed him, pointing at your clit as he lifted his hand slightly.

Papyrus nodded. Suddenly, he picked you up gently and laid you down upon his bed as he kneeled over you. “Sorry, I thought this position might be easier.”

Papyrus moved his hand back to cup your pussy, rubbing it gently. You moaned at this, and Papyrus leaned down to lick at your stomach, pressing his teeth against it in a kiss. His hand felt so good. His thumb started pressing against your clit, gently rubbing it in circles. He wasn’t too bad for someone’s first time.

“Then…mm…there’s a hole… right down there,” you said as you pulled your legs up, embarrassed at your exposure.

You used your own hand to show him how you enter your finger into your entrance. “You want to be gentle though, and stretch me out. You can use a thrusting motion, but you want to try to mess with my clit at the same time to keep it pleasurable.”

You looked over at his crotch, a bit concerned for him. Monsters go into heat for mating purposes probably, but if he had no genitals, how was he supposed to relieve himself?

“I’m sorry to ask right now but… How…uh…” you motioned to his crotch.

Papyrus looked embarrassed at your dirty motion. “I-I can make it with the same magic I make my tongue. Is it…is it okay if I use it? You can’t have babies if you’re worried about that.”

“No, no I’m not. I just was wondering. And yes you can Papyrus, just make sure to stretch me out like I said before you use it.”

He nodded his skull before going back to rubbing you after you pulled your finger out. His fingers moved around your vulva before finding the hole. He gently rubbed it, making sure you were relaxed, before entering his first finger inside.

You moaned at the invasion, his other hand rubbing your clit at the same time as his finger moved in and out. Luckily you were already incredibly wet, so his finger glided in perfectly. His orange tongue moved lower down, until you let out another loud moan, feeling it against your clit.

“A-Ah! Papyrus, that’s wonderful…” you muttered as you held his head there.

It wasn’t long until you felt another finger enter your hole gently, stretching you out. Your body winced a bit, until it accommodated the second one.

“You can even stretch them inside to help,” you added.

He did just that, scissoring his fingers inside of you as he thrusted them in and out. His tongue wrapped around your clit and flicked it, his appendage feeling quite masterful for a virgin. He even licked around your labia and vaginal entrance a bit to add to the stimulation. The knot in your lower stomach began growing tighter.

“Papyrus, I’m gonna cum if you keep going…”

But he continued, thrusting his fingers in and out, and licking you up like a starving man. He curled inside of you as he thrusted, unknowingly hitting your g-spot. He kept going, and going, until…your whole body tensed as suddenly you felt a wave of pleasure wrack your body, clenching around his fingers. Your heart raced rapidly in your chest as you relaxed. Papyrus gently pulled his fingers out, and your body felt hot as you watched him innocently licking up your juices, unknowing how it made you feel.

“That was…amazing, Papyrus.”

He looked quite embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head. “Nyeheh, well, you helped a lot.”

You smiled at him. “It’s your turn now though.”

“You sure? You already…uh…came. You sure you want to—”

“Absolutely.”

Papyrus looked flustered as he gulped, and took a deep breath. Slowly, an orange appendage started forming in between his legs. It looked sort of like a dick, but different. It obviously wasn’t human looking, but you didn’t mind it.

“Oh Papyrus, it’s lovely,” you said to him quietly.

“Y-You think so?”

You nodded to him, and reached out, gently touching him. He gasped, and moaned as your hand wrapped around him, moving up and down his shaft. It had the same texture as his tongue. Smooth, almost like fluid, but it wasn’t wet. It glided perfectly through your hand without lubrication.

Papyrus shuttered as you let go, and you laid back down, spreading your legs for him.

“Whenever you’re ready,” you told him.

Papyrus nodded, taking a deep breath, even without lungs. He held his appendage, and pressed it up against your entrance. You gasped.

“Slowly, Papyrus…”

He acknowledged your request, rubbing the tip against your hole. Your whole body shuddered at the feeling. Finally, he slowly pushed in. You could feel the head’s pressure against you, before it finally began to enter into your body. You moaned loudly, covering your mouth in embarrassment, as it slowly made its way into you. Papyrus took it slow, and you were surprised how easily it glided in without lubrication.

Finally, it was all the way in. Both of you moaned, Papyrus gasping close to your ear as he held you close to his body. You wrapped your arms around him too, holding him, the two of you comforting each other as Papyrus allowed you to adjust to his size. Luckily it wasn’t too much, he was a pretty average size, but just enough thickness that you did take a bit to get used to him.

“You’re doing great, Papyrus…”

Papyrus breathing was beginning to level out. “You feel so good, (Y/N)…you’re so warm on the inside…”

You smiled, kissing the side of his head as you felt his hips beginning to get restless.

“Can I start moving?” he asked.

“Yes, go ahead.”

And so he did, slowly pulling out as you felt the drag of his cock through you. Your nails tried to grip onto any part of his body, which ended up being his scarf, before he thrusted back inside, the head pressing up against your cervix as you cried out in pleasure. Papyrus held onto you tight, as if you were going to disappear from his arms at any second. He started thrusting more and more, his hips pressing up against you as he chased his own orgasm. You didn’t expect him to take very long, since this was his first time, but you were enjoying yourself nonetheless. Your body suddenly jerked up as you felt his thumb pressing up against your clit, crying out as his thrusts kept getting faster. Papyrus grabbed your ass with his other hand, trying to get just the right angle that you seemed to enjoy the most.

“(Y/N)…I’m getting close…” he panted.

You just held him, both of you in your own pleasure high as Papyrus continued rutting up against you, thrusting fast, your body wracking with excitement as you started to feel something swelling up inside of you, stretching you further as you moaned deeply, before suddenly, Papyrus groaned out, and you felt wet heat entering you, filling up your insides. There was so much that you were surprised none of it spurted out. And you had a feeling. Papyrus had knotted up inside of you, keeping all the cum from exciting your body. The feeling was incredible, as you reached your own high again, twitching as your orgasm hit you as Papyrus kept thrusting even after he came. You could feel your body pulling the cum in deeper as you were completely filled.

Both of you panted, Papyrus trying not to lay on you and crush you under his weight. You both waited there for a while, letting each other catch their breath, as finally Papyrus tried pulling out, but the knot didn’t seem to budge.

“U-Uh…sorry, Human but, I think we may have to wait a bit before it comes out.”

Papyrus probably didn’t know that male humans don’t have that same feature, so you assume sure he assumes you know what’s going on. You giggled a bit. Maybe you’ll tell him later.

“That’s fine. We’ll wait. Just…lay here with me?” you asked.

You both had turned to your side. His size, much larger than yours, seemed to curl around you as you looked up at him. He smiled down at you.

“Of course, Human,” he responded, wrapping his arms around you, holding you close, as you both cuddled each other in bliss.


End file.
